Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, a method of controlling the image capture apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an optical finder has been used in a camera. However, with the introduction of digital cameras, an apparatus such as a liquid crystal monitor or the like came to be installed in a monitor display apparatus. Also, a digital camera has been proposed in which display information displayed in a monitor is changed according to attitude of the camera (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208854).
Also, a method is known in which, in a case where the aspect ratio of a captured image differs from the aspect ratio of a display unit that displays the image, the image is displayed with a strip-like area (so-called ‘side-black’ or letterbox) where the image is not displayed provided on both sides of the image (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-80428). Also, as the responsiveness of display has improved, an electronic viewfinder has come to be installed instead of an optical finder in a finder display unit as well.
Visibility of a subject is better when information display of an icon or the like is performed while avoiding superimposing this display on a shot image as much as possible, so this is suitable. Consequently, in a case where a strip-like area of a side-black or letterbox display is displayed, it is conceivable to display information within the strip-like area, without superimposing information on the shot image. However, when the strip-like area is small, there is a possibility that icons will not neatly fit, and a protruding portion becomes superimposed on a live-view image. Consequently, in order to secure a larger space for the strip-like area, it is conceivable to display the strip-like area gathered at one side of a captured image, rather than on both sides of the image.
However in this case, when, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-208854, attempting to use the same layout from the perspective of the user even when the image is rotated, in the case of a vertical position tilted 90 degrees and a vertical position tilted 270 degrees (with top and bottom reversed relative to the vertical position tilted 90 degrees), it is necessary to exchange the positions where the live-view image and the strip-like area are rendered. For example, when the camera is put in a vertical position rotated 90 degrees, the strip-like area attempts to be gathered on the right side from the perspective of the user, and when the camera is put in a vertical position rotated 270 degrees as well, the strip-like area attempts to be gathered on the right side from the perspective of the user. In this case, it is necessary for the strip-like area that was gathered at the top of the display unit in the case of a 90 degree vertical position to be gathered at the bottom side of the display unit in response to the 270 degree rotation. When doing so, the position where the shot image is rendered is changed from a position gathered at the bottom side of the display unit to a position gathered at the top side of the display unit. With this configuration, also in a case where the user has rotated the camera while continuing to view the same subject in a live-view image being displayed in the display unit, the display position of the image moves in the midst of this operation, so the position of the subject that was being viewed shifts and therefore continuity is impaired. Therefore, work to decide composition while viewing the live-view image becomes difficult.